ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 June 2019
00:46-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:03-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:03-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:12-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:14-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:19-10 Geez Q XD 21:20-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:20-54 I gtg-- 21:21-11 But, eh, I'll be here, just so people come to the chat xd 21:21-21 Cause they'll think its busy 21:21-27 ;-; 21:21-37 I'll be back :3 21:22-27 :3 21:22-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:22-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:22-50 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:22-59 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-03 sup 21:23-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:23-35 guys 21:23-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:23-42 guys 21:23-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:24-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:27-23 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:27-34 Oh yeah I opened chat didn't I 21:27-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:28-03 Hey! 21:28-17 So, ah, how's everyone doin xd 21:28-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:28-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:28-41 I just got a new job :3 21:28-47 Omg, nice! 21:28-54 What is it? 21:29-27 I'm so happy for you :3 21:30-15 Ah, the main job is in a restaurant (but nicer than the fast food chain I currently work at) but I also got recruited to help with a couple other things haha 21:30-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:31-00 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:31-06 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:31-20 GYAH STUPID BROWSER 21:32-32 But anyway it's a more relaxed environment and I won't be up ridiculously late anymore: 3 21:32-38 My browser sometimes deletes a/l of my tabs 21:32-40 *all 21:35-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-23 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 21:35-38 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 21:35-51 Seems I added a post to Random Ninjago Posts. 21:36-16 wanna do Inprov RP with me and ninjagoguineapigs? 21:36-39 No. 21:37-06 "I'll just wear it mostly because it makes me feel cool" 21:37-06 Okay then Lloyd- 21:37-33 What about you tw38? 21:38-05 What about you tw38? 21:38-15 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 21:38-23 I already joined- 21:38-31 Sorry it didn't show up the first time 21:38-54 This is a storyline, part of a bigger one but after this storyline is done I plan on doing a couple random posts then another storyline. 21:39-01 No one is available in the current scene 21:39-06 Rip Purple 21:39-17 Press F to pay your respects 21:39-17 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 21:39-23 F 21:39-32 Nuuuuuu- 21:39-33 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 21:39-37 Yeeeyyyy- 21:40-07 Anyways I plan 3 posts a day. 21:40-18 Cool 21:40-20 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 21:40-22 "Wu will spill his tea if he sees us wearing his oh-so-powerful armor." 21:40-26 YEEYYYY PURPLE XD 21:40-35 It was never powerful 21:40-48 Yeah I'm still alive I just forget this exists 21:40-55 It gets you in control of the Firstbourne 21:40-59 Its powerful 21:41-04 This is criticizing that it doesn’t do anything. Satire, you know? 21:41-17 Wanna do Inprov RP Purple? 21:41-25 Eh maybe 21:41-41 Cool Ninjagoguineapigs and tw38 are there 21:41-52 I love doing Ninjago comedy stuff. 21:42-02 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:50816#15 21:42-02 Its this one 21:42-11 We can see that XD 21:42-17 Also the armor does'nt control firstbourne 21:42-23 ^^^^ 21:42-30 I miss "Cooking With Acronix" 21:42-31 It just makes ya look cool 21:42-36 *^ x4 21:42-38 So do i 21:42-54 It’ll return soon. I promise. 21:43-00 So anyone know what my pfp is 21:43-02 Yey 21:43-06 I like your page Quinton 21:43-16 Thanks. 21:43-19 Can other users add to it? 21:43-30 Sadly, no. 21:43-38 K fine with me 21:43-39 Oof 21:43-50 Well I only have one set so- 21:44-02 I have zero sets lol 21:44-05 Rip 21:44-24 I have 1 and it's tiny and from the movie 21:44-28 Wanna talk about Ninjago 21:44-39 Why would you want to add to it if you don’t have any sets! 21:45-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:45-17 Haiiii, guys, heh. 21:45-23 What did I miss? :3 21:45-42 You missed me being dumb 21:45-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:45-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:45-51 :D 21:45-58 How were you dumb? 21:46-05 Theory: Chef Acronix appears in https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Ninjago_Posts. 21:46-05 Read upwards 21:46-27 I can only see a few posts up-- 21:46-45 Okay we can talk about Ninjago but no spoilers for the current season some of us are hunting down actual English ones... 21:47-10 Guys I have a game idea 21:47-20 Episodes, that is 21:47-38 It's on the cn app, but I'm too afraid to watch them, considering all the hate they've gotten, and I'm physically preparing myself 21:47-41 We do a roleplay for S11 Episode 9 21:47-47 I just... Don't wanna watch them. 21:47-57 Wonderful animation firs in S11. 21:48-01 dies 21:48-09 And jay keeps saying this: 21:48-18 BRO BRO GU GU 21:48-21 Dammit. Even the animation isn't as good? Oof 21:48-25 I SAID NO SPOILERS 21:48-30 BRO BRO GU GU 21:48-31 I like the animation... 21:48-39 BRO BRO GU GU 21:48-48 Just to be clear— I don’t mind the animation. It’s okay but Wilfilm did it better. 21:48-52 The water animation is... Bleh. 21:48-53 Yeah 21:48-57 BROOOOOOOOOOOOO BROOOOOOOOOOOOOO 21:49-01 Im agreeing with Q 21:49-03 GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GUUUUUUUUUUUU 21:49-06 Redninja stop 21:49-09 Redninja you okay XD 21:49-10 Fine 21:49-41 I’m still concerned because _____ hasn’t appeared yet. 21:49-44 I can watch them... I... Agh, I don't know, I don't want it to to ruin the ninjago I've loved. 21:49-55 And still do love xd 21:50-06 I am Kai Umas Dick Johnny Tim Smith. 21:50-22 @Q A solid review saying they liked an episode 21:50-31 (For your fill in the blank) 21:50-33 Based off of the episode descriptions for S11 Ep 9-12, it seems to get better. 21:50-49 Oh, can you link me them? 21:51-09 They are on the Ninjago Wiki. 21:51-14 cool 21:51-17 Oh, thanks :3 21:51-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:52-03 Bye for now �� 21:52-05 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 21:52-31 I’m surprised they are keeping Tabitha St Germain in the cast. 21:52-51 Is that Misako's voice? 21:53-01 Mistaké’s. 21:53-42 She voiced some random citizen and a random congresswoman in Ep 8 of S11. 21:54-08 Oh 21:54-19 Did you guys know that Britt Mckilip (Harumi's voice actor) also voices Princess Cadance from mlp? (This might not be interesting to you-) 21:54-30 Ye. 21:54-33 Yeah I know pretty cool. 21:54-58 Whats up with evil princesses XD 21:55-05 Also, congresswoman? *questions Ninjago's government yet again* 21:55-16 Ninjago has no government 21:55-20 Kathleen Barr (Misako, Faith, Machia, Bansha) voiced Queen Chrysilys in MLP. 21:55-21 Only the police 21:55-31 And Female Mayor. 21:55-33 Woah I didn't know that 21:55-46 Wait there's a male mayor in mlp- 21:56-06 The mayor is only in the movie, unless they put one in S11 21:56-20 Oh we're talking about Ninjago again- 21:56-49 Mentioned a Female Mayor in Ep 95 and a Mayor in ep 80. 21:57-14 I need to catch up on Ninjago geez 21:58-07 I know way too much about Ninjago. 21:58-21 Oh okay sorry I don't remember every line of the script- 21:58-39 I watched Hunted 27 times/99 hours 21:58-47 Woah 21:58-51 Okay that's hardcore 21:59-00 I have way too much time. 21:59-05 I don't XD 21:59-21 I mostly watched for background noise though. 21:59-48 Good news 21:59-48 There's gonna be a Lego Batman Movie 2 22:00-20 Mhm. 22:00-36 I never got around to seeing the first 22:00-54 Oof 22:01-10 I was great. 22:01-38 I hope a Lego Ninjago Movie 2 comes out (Its probably not considering that half of the Ninjago community hated it) 22:01-44 I still need to see LM2. 22:02-32 But lego spoiled their own movie ;( 22:02-47 Wait how 22:02-58 Lm2 was amazing 22:03-07 It was 22:03-15 That Lucy minifig. 22:03-22 It was Unbelievable, super cool. Outrageous and amazing 22:03-32 And the Rexcelsior. 22:03-40 Phenomenal, fantastic, so incredible, woohoo! 22:04-19 The credits are the best part tho 22:04-21 I presume there was no Ninjago in it. 22:04-46 When we went to the theater, my sister said that Lloyd was there but it was just Larry the surfer dude XD 22:05-09 Lol. 22:05-16 And she's seen TLNM 22:06-33 I thought TLNM was actually pretty good. 22:06-47 When one of the characters (Not gonna say who) was upside down, my sister said "Watch them fall" 22:07-13 Was more entertaining than DotD or S11. 22:07-30 Still can't believe there's 30 episodes 22:07-44 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 22:08-03 11 minutes each, half the time of a normal episode. 22:08-03 Unfortunately, LM2 had no characters from original themes... My one problem with the movie 22:08-21 The LEGO Wiki said that Lloyd was going to be there 22:08-26 They LIED- 22:08-37 So really we get 15 normal length episodes but they aren’t that great. 22:08-42 15 episodes if its 20 mins 22:09-14 And the surfer is Dave btw 22:09-16 22 minutes is a normal, 30 minute episode - commercials. 22:09-20 Larry was... another guy 22:09-32 The barista. 22:09-50 ITS CHAINSAW DAVE NOW (triggered) 22:10-02 OH RIGHT 22:10-12 Oh there's that Larry too 22:10-23 Who's the other Larry XD 22:10-47 idk 22:10-48 Theory: The Hunted ninja suits are Apocalypseburg suits. 22:11-18 Lego has been watching Mad Max way too much btw. 22:11-18 OH wait but Lloyd was not in the Resistance during LM2 22:12-00 Nope 22:12-11 We only see Lloyd in the first LEGO Movie 22:12-30 Y'all don't remember the gag character at the begotten, 22:12-37 *beginning 22:12-42 Larry Poppins? 22:12-56 Mary Poppins 22:12-58 Spoilers! 22:12-58 (GASP) 22:13-23 IM MARY POPPINS YALL - Yondu from GotG 2. 22:13-44 Larry Poppins is on screen for five seconds with one line and is barely relevant, IT'S NOT SPOILERS 22:13-52 Spoilers! 22:14-25 Okay you're not wrong there 22:14-33 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 22:15-40 SO, 22:16-01 Any questions, comments, concerns with https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Ninjago_Posts? 22:16-29 I 22:16-44 Why does Minsako have brown hair 22:16-44 There's nothing wrong with it, just asking 22:16-48 *Misako 22:17-10 Don’t have a proper Misako, will cover that in a later post. 22:18-11 Oops 22:18-29 Okay 22:18-36 What? 22:18-40 I just tugged on my jeans leg and it ripped 22:18-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-13 There was already the beginnings of a hole there, but it's so high up my leg... 22:20-09 ....You Just inspired a new post. 22:20-24 I mean, I don't think it's too indecent, it doesn't show much, but my parents might have other ideas 22:21-06 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:22-20 That's probably the last we'll ever see of her for today isn't it 22:25-09 ye 22:25-36 Im a cat 22:25-38 Yee 22:25-52 Want a tiny spoiler? 22:27-11 For what 22:27-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:27-19 Hi Gp 22:27-20 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Random_Ninjago_Posts 22:27-23 Oof 22:27-24 Oh 22:27-26 Okay 22:27-42 It’s a Zane storyline currently. 22:27-48 Oooooooooooooooooooooo 22:27-51 Cool 22:28-25 I, uh, defently missed, heh, when this current chat party peaked... :3 22:28-31 Welp. 22:28-42 eh 22:29-06 It was a sapling of a chat party 22:30-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:31-31 Don't know where i got that comparison from 22:31-31 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-37 Yey you're back 22:31-54 Sorry got distracted again 22:33-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:33-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:33-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:34-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:35-25 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:35-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:36-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 22:37-19 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 22:38-05 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-46 MARY POPPINS 22:39-02 not LARRY POPPINS 22:39-04 k? 22:44-52 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 22:56-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:56-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-21 Hi 22:57-55 Hey 22:58-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~